


Two Favorite Things

by phoenixjustice



Series: Unashamed [3]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Part III of V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Yotsuba Arc.</p><p>"Mmm...chocolate and Mello...my two favorite things."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Favorite Things

He takes a bite of chocolate before sitting back, panting slightly. He looks at L as he moves his head up from Mello's now limp cock, licking his lips. L leans in and kisses him on the mouth, running his tongue over Mello's lips, smacking his own lips together in satisfaction.

He smiles at the teen.

"Mmm...chocolate and Mello...my two favorite things."

Mello laughs softly before moving his lips over the detectives.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 


End file.
